Papason the final draft
by Lamo-spadamo
Summary: It is good


Jacob Garcia

Creative Writing

Dr.Papason

"Our class of 2006, congregations to them they did a stipends job" said Mr. Howard John

Hopekins Dean of students. "These people are so dumb they act like we don't have a clue how good we

did you can tell he doesn't want to be there and he didn't even like us''. Papason said to him self. "And

now.." said the dean "oh know there are going to call me for that damn valedictorian thing". Now

with joy i like to present the valedictorian Mr.Papson McGovern he has been coming here to

pursue his doctrine in medicine he has exiled in every thing he did Now I like to Cll him up so that he

can be presented with this scholarship for his next big jump in life"."Oh man do i have to" as he started

to the red stage full of decorations and balloons that were to filled up it look like they were going to

pop." And here he Mr.Papson himself. As i took a deep breath i said " hello class of 2006 i am glad to

graduate with you, i am very glad that I am done and now I can go out and start my career I loved this

school" as he was saying this he was thinking in his head " oh no i didn't like this school it smelled like

a rotting flesh pig and cat and the teachers were these nerdy looking ones that you know they have no

life outside of school thats why they had these long and thought lessons which i found very easy by t he

way. And now i must say goodbye to the classes,teachers, building, and everyone else i had lots of fun

and i hope everyone goes on and does something great with there lives.

As he walk away he saw his family going up to go congratulate him, his mom Pam was a 43 Italian ex-

drug addict who came off of drugs and started to study law, his farther Bon was a french 44 lawyer he

was one of those up tight dads so i don't have any fond memories of him. He had no brothers or sisters

he was the only child so he got everything he wanted at the age of 16 he got his 1st car and at the age of

18 was out of hight school and stared collage to only find that he was studying something that he didn't

want to do so then transferred to John Hopekins to study medicine and loved it.

After the whole graduation he went on and started to work in the Er trauma unit at one of the

best hospitals in the United States he loved that job he like that he had the patient bond with all of his

patients he like that he was very fast passe and he didn't have to think about dumb things he said. But

soon started to fell satisfied with the job he wanted to be out there with all of the people and help them

so then he thought to himself and ask himself maybe there is like this traveling doctor program that i

can go into and help way more people that really need the help. So then he went home and look it up

and he found one called "Operation Help" they were in need of doctors that are skilled and fast and he

said "well i can do that" and when he called at first the people at the offices of the NCA the National

Caring Agency were very rude and thought that Papason would be a bad fit but when he started to go

over what he did now and where he went to school they ask when they can meet him they said" that

they need a doctor like him and that they were is high demand and the pay is good "well i really don't

care about the money i want to help people. So the next day Papason put his 2 weeks notice in and the

people from the NCAflew him to New York to have a formal interview and when he came in they were

very pleased at what they saw 5'10 strong built man that was medium built very stocky strong arms and

legs and very intelligent and quick witted. 1 week after the interview he was hired as a TD (Travailing

Doctor) on his 1st month on the job he was in intense training they were teaching them what to do in

certain situations because since they were going to be going to 3 world countries they would have to be

prepared for everything they would have to totally de synthesis and they would have to cope with death

all around them. After that month he was on his first mission as he called it he was on the to South east

Asia to the most worst places to live. Well there he experienced death on the daily and people that are

so skinny you can see very bone in there body and people that fight for food and water and he saw the

lowest of the low. He thought to himself this is what i want to do is help people, and make there lives

better in some way and change there point of view on life so that they don't worried that they wouldn't

wake up the next day.

But one day everything change for him well in Africa he accidentally stoke a needle that had the wrong

medicine in it and the persons body started to twitch and shake and started to bleed he thought to him

self what have i done i didn't want to hurt anyone. But then he stopped he liked it in some disgusting

way he felt like he never did he has goosebumps on his body and he felt like a murder but it felt good

he said to himself now i see the joy a murder has when he kills people. Then he stopped and said "what

am i doing this poor man, but he then he thought again no its ok this is one person and i know for a fact

that he didn't have a family so no one will miss him. But then he stared to kill people out of the blue

just like nothing he thought that he was too de synthesis and he loved the felling that he took a life

everywhere he went he would kill 4 people and then leave but when he reached Britain it all stopped

this time it would be different. One day he went to the nursing home and put air in this old sweet lady

iv and then all of the sudden he stopped breathing and died but the British aren't dumb they ordered a

full autopsy to see what killed her at first the doctor said by natural causes but them he had a

suppression about the heart it said it look like there was something in there so then he stuck the heart in

water and cut it open and sure enough air came out of it. He called the nursing home and told them that

that had a murder on there hands. So the nursing home called the cops and they started almost

immediately but before they started he had gotten away and was free so then he was up in the air again

and on the next place, when he land he land in the US but here he was careful so when he killed he

killed with poison but this wasn't any poison this was saladen this poison was a very toxic and

untraceable after about 2 hours in the body it will first cause total paralysis and then kill there person

and turn into water in the body. So no one could catch him on the news all the doctors could say is that

it was from natural causes and when this was released the US government issued that scientist go out

and test everything for a possible diseases that is going around and killing people, they could have that.

So everything was tested and the city of san antonio was considered safe so after that the city of san

antonio and the state of Texas came together and started to look for links in the cases they had they

check there pervious health records and nothing seemed wrong but when one dative look at there

autopsy records and saw that all of them had 2 or more pints of water in there bladders so when he

bought this up nobody listened to him but one did he said "yes i found that to but what could it be

caused by" said the 2nd dative the first said"i have no idea but wait i remember watching court tv and

saw that this lady killed her whole family with saladen a poison that turns into water but i don't know

how we can prove that. Well there in one test we have to test there hair and urine. When they sent those

off to the labs the scientist in the crime labs were on top of it they had it ready with in 24 hours and

when they got the results they were shock they had been injected in them so when they got this they got

a list of people that bought saladen and all of the medical offices that use saladen for there cancer

patients (it helps to kill the caners cells). When they got the list it took 5 weeks till the cops went to

Papason work and started to question everyone the manager of the office told them that is a keeped

under lock and key but that someone had gotten some everyday so that it would be hard to see who got

it because they use it a lot in that office so then they started there invistagion of everybody. When they

got to Papason the cops were very specious of the man and then ask his serious of questions and

Papason answered them all truthfully and they ask him to stop out side and they took him down to

question him so more and get a physic evolution because there was something wrong with him he has 2

personalities he was charge with murder in the 1st degree and was also diagnosed with MSD(multiple

personality disorder) He got it when his mom would do drugs when she was pageant of him, he was

sensitized to life in prison.


End file.
